Caireann Cineálséimh
Mild-mannered Half-Elf librarian Caireann Cineálséimh, is not the sort of person most would picture when imagining a talented Fighter - and yet, that's exactly what she is. She may be quiet and shy, but she is courageous, and determined to use her skill with her short-sword to defend those who can't defend themselves... and to prove her own worth in the process. Note: Caireann's last name, Cineálséimh, is spelled "Kinalshive" in Common. __TOC__ Quick Facts * Full Name: Caireann Cineálséimh * Sex: Female * Race: Half-Elf * Age: 32 years old * Homeland: Dyffryn Caidris * Class: Fighter * Alignment: Good * Family: Saoirse Leighas (mother), Allen Hunter (father) Appearance Caireann is of average height and build for a Half-Elf: she stands about 5'9", with a lean build; she is slim, but she's too curvy and too fit to be considered "thin." Her skin is a pale cream color; her waist-length, loosely curled hair is dark copper-red; and her eyes are a light, bright blue. She is pretty, probably, and her colorful hair and eyes are certainly striking, but surrounded by Elves as she is, she is somewhat plain. She dresses in the typical Elven fashions of Dyffryn Caidris: loose-fitting tunics over leggings or close-fitting pants, in bold (but always coordinating) colors; calf-height, flat, brown boots; and, when needed, a brown or green cloak. Personality Shy, but kind: she takes a while to really open up around people, so sometimes she seems to be aloof - but her warmth is obvious to anyone who does get close to her; anyone she considers a friend, gets to see a much less guarded Caireann. She is also very sensitive to others’ opinions of her - she is easily discouraged by their doubts and uncertainties about her. This makes her very cautious (to avoid embarrassment, failure, offense, etc), and very humble, perhaps to a fault. But an entirely different side of her comes out during combat: there, short-sword in hand, she is determined and confident, due to her constant desire to demonstrate just how good she is - so that no one will doubt her skill. Family and Friends As a Half-Elf living in the predominantly Elven Dyffryn Caidris, she has always felt a little out of place. (Half-Elves are commonly teased - if gently - in Dyffryn Caidris, especially by their classmates as schoolchildren. That teasing did not help her naturally sensitive nature.) She is not bitter about it, but she is certainly no social butterfly, either. Still, she has a strong core group of close friends and family, whom she loves with all of her heart. Saoirse Leighas: Saoirse, Caireann's mother, is an Elf, of Clan Raymes. She is a healer, well-respected in the city for her intelligence and skill, as well as her warm bedside manner. Allen Hunter: Allen, Caireann's father, is a Human, originally from the Coral Isles. He is a bard who moved to Dyffryn Caidris for university - to study the harp from the Elves of Clan Raymes. Karrek Dismygiawen: Karrek is one of Caireann Cineálséimh's best friends from their time together at Privisgal Caidris. He now works in Caervey as an artificer/inventor, with a focus on magitech. Caireann hates to admit it, and certainly never told him - but she had (okay, has) a bit of a crush on him. Marielena Wells: Marielena (nickname: Lena), Caireann's other best friend at college and her former roommate, is a Human from the Coral Isles. She is a textile designer; she came to Dyffryn Caidris to study the art of designing clothing, and now owns a little shop in Caervey. Lena designed Caireann's favorite cloak. Alastair Stiuricalma: Alastair - a Half-Elf of Clan Linn - was Caireann’s shortsword instructor at college, and remained her trainer/mentor even after she graduated. Caireann sees him as a father figure (not that she's ever told him), and she thinks he considers her family, too (not that she's ever asked, and she'd hate to assume something like that). He gave her the shield she carries. Category:Characters Category:Party Members (past and present)